Locking devices generally have a locking mechanism configured to receive a key. To unlock the locking device, an operator inserts a key into the locking mechanism and rotates the key to unlock the locking device. Alternately, combination locking devices can be utilized, but they still require the operator to perform rotational movements when turning a dial to specific numbers to unlock the locking device.
People with physical disabilities, however, often have difficulty in performing rotational movements with their hands, such as rotating a key or turning a dial. Thus, people with physical disabilities may be unable to unlock locking devices having the aforementioned features.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking device that allows an operator to unlocking the locking device without having to perform rotational movements.